


Soulmark Secrets

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Desperation, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Figure skaters, Heartbreak, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Spit As Lube, Unintentional Attempted Suicide, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Lotor Dhyzus and Lance McClain are constantly battling it out on the ice, fighting for the coveted gold medal (or at least first place) in every figure skating competition.Lotor Dhyzus and Lance McClain are also looking for their soulmates... using an app.Ah, the soulmate finder app - the easiest way to find your soulmate, all with a flick of a finger. There's always a risk of your soulmate not being the gender you find attractive, but what are the chances your soulmate is your long term rival?Note: Watch the tags, please! <3
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts), [Killer_Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Thorn/gifts).



> Why yes, I'm totally writing another soulmate AU. And yes, it includes soul marks again. And it absolutely revolves around a soulmate app for your phone.
> 
> I just like it, okay!?

“And Dhyzus takes the gold, meaning McClain follows with silver, and Erickson with bronze!”

Lotor grinned from his place in front of the camera, pumping a fist in celebration. All around the arena he could hear the fans cheering, thunderous applause, and the press swarming around him. He watched as Lance McClain made his way towards the podium, grinning as he moved to his feet and blew a dramatic kiss at the brunette. If they hadn’t been surrounded by the press, Lance would have flipped him off, but he settled for rolling his eyes and continuing forward.

“You pulled ahead by just one point,” one of the reporters was saying, microphone thrust towards Lotor as the figure skater pulled off his skates in preparation to move to the podium himself. “You and Lance McClain are constantly battling one another for the top spot, how does it feel to have such a young skater competing at your level?”

“I welcome it,” Lotor smiled brightly, slipping his feet into a pair of running shoes before standing. “It’s always nice to see up and coming stars.”

“So you aren’t worried about him taking home more gold medals than you?” The reporter and camera tracked the twenty five year old as he left the area where athletes waiting for their scores.

“Why would I be worried?”

Lotor made his way to the space where the podium had been set up, taking his place on the first place spot and offering a smug, although very small, smirk in Lance’s direction. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lance glare at him, but there was no time for it to get much further. The three winning athletes smiled for the cameras and accepted their medals, Lotor basking in yet another win at yet another national competition.

*****

Lance had been staring at his phone for nearly an hour, leg bouncing as he considered what he was about to do. While one hand held his phone, though the screen was off, his other hand resting behind his head and brushing his thumb over the slightly raised mark that was there. Residing at the base of his hairline, on the back of his neck, was his soulmark. A mark shared by only one other person on the planet, linking two people together as soulmates, and making them pre-destined to be together.

Lance’s mark was an intricately detailed snowflake nearly two inches in circumference, black in color and not something any tattoo artist was able of duplicating.

This was why Lance was staring at a blank screen, fidgeting and taking deep breaths. There was a well known app that the majority of soul marked people used in order to find their soulmates, the technology making the search less frustration and giving the soulmates more time together.

“Alright… Let’s do this,” Lance sighed, swiping his thumb over the screen and navigating to the soulmate finder app. Every time he had started the process to join the app, he lost his nerve and deleted it. But this time he was determined to go through with it, uploading a the picture he had taken of his soulmark. There were no names shared on the app, nothing to distinguish the person, just a picture of the soulmark and a way to make contact.

Within minutes Lance’s profile was active and he was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He wasn’t sure how long it would be until he was contacted, or until he found a picture matching his mark, but he was finally taking the steps towards finding that person. He also knew that he would probably spend hours scrolling through the pictures - the problem with having such a detailed soulmark was that there were many that were similar. There was going to be a lot of comparisons.

*****

Coming off the ice after a training session, Lance was glad he was sitting down when he checked his phone because on his screen was a notification from the soulmate finder app. After nearly six months of trolling through a crazy amount of ‘snowflake’ marks, a match had finally been made.

[Lazarus] Greetings. I’ve attached a picture of my soulmark for your review. I’ve studied yours intently and I’m quite sure that they are a match. If you think so as well, I would be pleased to hear from you.

Lance couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow at the sheer formality of the message, swiping the conversation upwards so he could see the attached picture. Immediately he was reminded why he didn’t like his soulmark, finding the delicate details tedious. Alternating between a picture of his own mark and that of ‘Lazarus,’ Lance found himself zooming in and out repeatedly, squinting at the screen and taking in all the angles. The picture was taken at such a close range that he couldn’t tell what part of the body it was located.

After much consideration, the brunette relented - the marks looked to be a match.

“Hey, McClain, are you going home or what?” Lance jumped at the voice beside him, lifting his head to see Hunk Garrett leaning on the side boards of the rink. “You’ve been sitting here for over fifteen minutes.” The beefy male grinned at him, hockey stick resting along the boards as he peered at the male he had quickly became friends with. They often had practice times on the ice back to back, moving from polite conversation to good friends.

“Oh, shit, really?”

“Totally, dude. What has your attention?”

“Soulmate finder app,” Lance admitted, smiling sheepishly. Hunk chuckled, skating backwards as he moved away from the boards, though he left his hockey stick behind.

“It’s about time!”

“I know, I know…”

“Well, good luck, dude,” Hunk waved a hand, continuing to skate backwards. The talent came in handy in hockey.

Lance sighed and opted to send a quick message before he removed his skated and headed home for the day. He still had an exercise regime to get through.

[Sapphire] Looks like a match. It’s stupidly detailed, eh?

*****

Forcing himself not to look at his phone until he completed his run on the treadmill and a circuit of small circuit of weight lifting, Lance eased himself into a hot bath and wiggled his toes in the bubbles.

[Lazarus] Indeed. I was starting to think my time spent on this app was fruitless

[Sapphire] You’re very formal, aren’t you?

[Lazarus] Just looking to make a good impression. Does it bother you?

[Sapphire] No, it’s just… different

[Lazarus] I will endeavor to be less formal. Perhaps you perceive it as being stuck up?

[Sapphire] I don’t know you enough to think you’re stuck up

[Lazarus] I’m glad. I’d hate to alienate my soulmate before meeting them

[Sapphire] Is that even possible?

[Sapphire] Can soulmates hate one another?

[Lazarus] I would assume it’s a possibility. I doubt soulmarks have a 100% romance rate

[Sapphire] Do you think there are instances where people have matching soulmarks… but are the wrong gender?

[Lazarus] I haven’t heard of such things, but I have no doubt it’s happened.

[Lazarus] Sexuality is fickle, and people are no longer bullied into heterosexual relationships like they used to be

Lance pondered this for several minutes, swishing his feet in the water and feeling his muscles relax thanks to the salts he had added to the bath, along with the bubbles. The brunette enjoyed pampering himself.

[Sapphire] I’m male

[Lazarus] As am I. Is this a problem?

[Sapphire] You’re gay?

[Lazarus] Indeed. And yourself?

[Sapphire] Pansexual.

[Sapphire] All bodies are good bodies

[Lazarus] How old are you?

[Sapphire] 19

[Sapphire] I bet you’re older

[Lazarus] Indeed. I am twenty five

[Sapphire] Ohhh, age difference

[Sapphire] Kinky

[Lazarus] You disapprove?

[Sapphire] Well, I’m legal, I suppose that’s all that matters

[Sapphire] Do I get to know your name?

[Lazarus] I’d prefer not to share that until we get to know one another better. If that’s alright?

[Sapphire] I’m down with that

*****

Lotor ran his tongue over his teeth as he stretched his arms above his head, jogging in place and warming up his muscles. The spring weather made him feel more energetic, as though his soul was waking up after a long hibernation. Fresh air filled his lungs and he bent at the waist, legs spread as he stretched and touched his toes.

A sudden, sharp, stinging slap spread over his spandex covered backside and made Lotor shoot upright, spinning to see who had assaulted him. Baby blue eyes narrowed as he saw Lance McClain’s smirking face.

“McClain, you bastard,” he hissed, fists clenching at his side.

“You totally left yourself open, Dhyzus,” Lance wagged his eyebrows. “Putting on a show for your fans?”

“Big talk for a guy who runs around in leggings all day,” Lotor shot back. “I should break your legs for laying your hands on me like you did.”

“You’re just scared I’m going to kick your ass in the next competition. Face it, you’re on your way out.” Before Lotor could issue a rebuttal, Lance flipped him off and jogged away.

“Asshole…” Pushing white blonde hair away from his face and tying it into a messy bun, Lotor continued with his original plan, beginning his morning jog. Lance’s words lingered in his mind, playing over and over again as he jogged his usual circuit around the lush woodland trails he always enjoyed.

Were his words just the standard trash talk, or was he right and Lotor really was on his way out? After all, Lance had came in second by one point, though the two often alternated between first and second place, but this was the first time it had been so close.

“He’s just trying to fuck with me,” Lotor said out loud, pushing himself a little harder and moving from a leisurely jog into a more determined run. Skating competitions ran all year, but many athletes took time off during the summer to recover from the much more intense winter competitions. Usually it was just the junior skaters who needed the extended competition time, or those striving to attend the olympics on behalf of their country.

For the first time in his skating career, Lotor was taking the summer off. The season stretched from May to August and he planned to take advantage of every possible moment. That didn’t mean he was going to skip out on his workouts, or allow himself to become out of shape, but he wasn’t going to push himself as hard as he usually would.

Except for today. Today he was going to run laps around that brown haired bastard, McClain, even if it hurt.

*****

[Sapphire] That is one bad ass blister

[Lazarus] It was absolutely worth it. I lapped the bastard who challenged me

[Sapphire] You run laps?

[Lazarus] Your soulmate is athletic, I’ll have you know

[Sapphire] Is that so?

[Lazarus] A lot of people jog or run to keep fit

[Sapphire] I bet you have great legs

[Lazarus] Care to see?

Lance hadn’t been expecting such an offer, but indicated he was absolutely open to such a picture. He and Lazarus, despite sending messages for over a month, had yet to share any sort of pictures, but he hoped that was going to change.

Lazarus responded with an angled picture of a toned thigh and calf muscle, causing Lance to bite his bottom lip. Oh yes, he absolutely wanted those thighs clenched around his face.

[Sapphire] I’m blessed

[Lazarus] Flatterer

[Sapphire] I speak the truth, good sir

[Lazarus] Oh, kind master, tell me more

[Sapphire] Master, eh?

[Lazarus] In your words, I’m down with it

[Sapphire] Can I see more of you?

[Lazarus] Since you asked so nicely...

Lance immediately regretted checking his messages while sitting in a local coffee shop. Gracing his phone screen was a picture of a hiked up shirt and a lightly muscled stomach, the sight making Lance grip his phone a bit tighter.

[Sapphire] I think it’s time I make an escape from this public place

[Lazarus] So you like what you see?

[Sapphire] Absolutely

[Sapphire] I might not have seen your face yet, but I think you’re beautiful

Tucking away his phone, Lance gathered his travel cup which contained his tea, as well as the ginger cookie he had decided to spoil himself with. No doubt he was rushing, hopefully looking as though he had received an important message and had to leave hastily. But in truth, Lance wanted to get home and hopefully be gifted a much more tantalizing photo.

*****

Lotor couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so wound up, his back arching as two fingers worked themselves in and out of his tight body. It was like being a teenager all over again, back when he had first discovered the pleasure that came from fingering himself, before he had experienced full on sex. His breath came out in soft pants, legs spread wide and braced on the arms over the plush armchair he had found himself losing control in.

It hadn’t been planned, but it started with sassy comments and had then turned into Lotor sending a picture of his flaccid length. And then he had received a picture of a long, slender cock. So he returned with his own hardened length. And he was gifted with a quick video of the other man stroking himself and moaning.

This was why his phone had been strategically placed to capture just his lower body, recording him fingering himself and stroking his own thick length. This was something he had never done before, exposing himself in such an intimate fashion when full on sex wasn’t occurring.

“Oh gods…” he moaned, hips rolling as his fingers squelched inside him, working his body open and pressing as deeply as possible. The words slipped out of him, making him wonder when being so loud had become something he did.

“Please… Please, give me more…” He arched, his moans growing louder as he began stroking himself faster.

“I want it… I want you… I need you inside me, please…” Baby blue eyes fluttered and he let his head fall back, losing himself to the pleasure. Every so often he spread his fingers apart, almost trying to offer the recipient of the video a glance inside his tight little hole. He couldn’t remember a time when he had leaked as heavily as he was that very moment, not needing lube because his pre-cum was more than enough to help his hand slide smoothly.

“Make me cum for you,” he felt his stomach begin to clench as his orgasm raced towards him. “I want to come for you, baby… I want you to watch me cum for you… Oh fuck… I’m cumming… I’m cumming!” Lotor’s hips snapped up, fingers pressing almost roughly into his prostate as he fucked into his hand as his cum shot against his stomach in thick, heavy ropes.

Two months of messaging the man he called his soulmate had moved from polite conversation to bantering like best friends and now found them sharing much more private comments and pictures.

“So good… You make me feel so fucking good…” he panted, his voice cracking and his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Lotor took several minutes to compose himself before easing his fingers out of his sensitive passage, wiping them on his thigh before he forced himself to his feet. He was careful to keep most of his upper body out of the shot, still not ready to fully reveal himself to said soulmate. Such was the life of a famous athlete.

After a quick check that he indeed avoided showing his face or any other distinguishing marks, Lotor sent the picture to his soulmate before wobbling off for a shower. He could only hope that he would receive an equally delicious video in response.


	2. Chapter 2

[Sapphire] Happy birthday, love!

[Lazarus] Aww, thank you <3

[Sapphire] Doing anything special today?

[Lazarus] Not really.

[Lazarus] Birthdays don’t really hold a lot of meaning for me, honestly. But I was thinking of getting a birthday present for myself

[Sapphire] Oh?

[Lazarus] It’s two parts, actually

[Sapphire] I’m all ears, love

[Lazarus] Well, that’s actually part of it

[Lazarus] I was hoping we could exchange phone numbers

[Lazarus] And maybe I could call you

[Lazarus] I’d like to hear your voice… for my birthday…

[Sapphire] Really?

[Lazarus] I mean, I’ve heard your voice when we swap videos… but I want to hear you when you’re not getting off

[Lazarus] Not that I’m saying I don’t like listening to you cum, because I love it

[Sapphire] Are you sure you’re ready for that? We’ve been using the app for almost six months now… I don’t want to pressure you

[Lazarus] I’m the one who asked, butthead

Lance had to rub his cheeks, feeling the ache from smiling for hard for so long. It was bad enough that every message from Lazarus made him smile in general, but the idea of finally talking directly with the older man made his stomach flutter. With a flurry of fingers, Lance sent his phone number.

And waited.

*****

Lotor had to take several deep breaths in order to calm himself before he punched his soulmate’s number into his phone and listened to it ring. He didn’t doubt that the man on the other end was composing himself as well, not that he blamed him. This was a big step for the blonde but he was just as excited as he was nervous.

“Hey.”

Lotor sank back in his chair, eyes slipping closed as the live voice of his beloved Sapphire filled his ear.

“Hey…”

“I’m stupid nervous.”

“Same here, but it’s totally worth it.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Best birthday present ever,” Lotor chuckled, shifting in his chair and draping his legs over one of the arms.

“Does that mean you don’t want to hear me sing happy birthday to you?”

“Honestly, just listening to you talk to me is more than enough. I wish I had agreed to this so much sooner,” the blonde admitted.

“I would have waited forever, if you had asked me to.”

“Tell me about your day?”

They talked for over an hour about nothing in particular, somehow skirting around the fact they were both figure skaters. Not to mention they were rivals. No one wanted to talk about work, after all, and instead they talked about the weather, about their workout routines, and about their feelings for one another. It was only because Sapphire needed to use the bathroom did they finally agree to disconnect, promises of texting one another just as often as they messaged one another made with conviction.

It wasn’t until they had disconnected that Lotor decided that, despite having discussed their kinks, he felt the need to share his most deeply guarded one.

[Lazarus] Perhaps

[Lazarus] Next time

[Lazarus] You could maybe stay on the phone

[Lazarus] While you go…

[Lazarus] ...so I could maybe…

[Lazarus] ...listen…

If he hadn’t been fit and healthy, Lotor swore the way his heart was hammering in his chest would have killed him. He couldn’t believe he had divulged such a thing, and there was no taking it back. No doubt this would make or break his relationship.

When no response came after several minutes, Lotor dropped his face into his hands and pulled his knees against his chest, groaning loudly.

This was it.

He had ruined everything.

All because he was a sick, disgusting, perverted human being.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,” he chanted to himself, banging his head against his knees. He was surprised to feel tears welling behind tightly closed lids.

Worst birthday ever.

He must have sat curled in his chair for at least half an hour, maybe even longer, when his phone ringing startled him out of his self pity. He didn’t recognize the number flashing on his screen, especially since he had saved Sapphire’s information in his phone before calling him.

“...hello…?” he answered his phone with a tentative voice, hoping his misery didn’t reach the person on the other line.

“I dropped my phone in the toilet and my case cracked and my PHONE cracked and despite it being apparently waterproof, I guess it wasn’t, so I just hauled ass across town to wrestle my friend’s phone from his hands and call you.” The words came out in a rush and it took Lotor several moments before he realized who had called him.

“Saph…?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s me. Fuck. I am so sorry. I’m so glad I remembered you’re number.” The younger male sighed audibly, his words partially muffled as he rubbed his hand against his face. “I’ve never been so happy to have a damn good memory.”

“I thought… After I sent that stupid text, I thought…”

“I know, love,” the voice eased, softened, and Lotor felt the tension in his chest begin to ease. “You surprised me, that’s all.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“What? No!”

“But it’s so disgusting…”

“There are much worse fetishes out there, love,” his soulmate soothed. “I’m not going to expand on that right this moment because my friend is staring at me with an incredibly unimpressed look on his face and if I say what you texted me, he might actually punch me. He’s a hockey player, they’re violent.” Before Lotor could respond, Sapphire let out a shout, followed by a flurry of swear words.

“You bastard! I’m trying to talk to the man I love! SHARE YOUR FUCKING PHONE!”

There was more shouting and voices drifted in and out before Sapphire shouted something about how he was going to fix his phone as soon as possible, and to wait for him, before the call disconnected. Lotor stared at his own phone in a combination of shock and elation - Sapphire had said he loved him. Maybe not directly, but he had said it nonetheless.

And he didn’t hate him for asking to listen to him use the bathroom.

Maybe there was hope for this relationship after all.

*****

While Lance waited for his new phone to be set up, silently thankful for the almost religious way he backed up his files (because let’s face it, there was no recovering the poor pee-water damaged phone), he let his lover’s question roll around in his head. Now, watersports (of any kind) had never been something Lance had ever dabbled in, not even when exploring possible fetishes on his favorite porn site, but Lazarus had been so shy when he asked. Too bad Lance had been holding his dick in one hand and his phone in the other.

Maybe when he got home he could do a little research.

But first, he needed to at least send his soulmate a text and once more assure him that he wasn’t upset, or disgusted, or had any intention of ending their relationship.

“All done,” the tech at the phone store smiled at him, offering out the brand new phone, complete with a much more Lance-proof case.

“Thank you,” Lance smiled. “You are an absolute lifesaver, seriously.” Promising to leave the woman a great review, Lance all but sprinted from the store. He had been doing a lot of running that day, though his metallic blue bullet bike (or ‘crotch rocket’ as Hunk called it) had made his trip from his house to Hunk’s house much shorter. As he sat down on said bike, Lance quickly swiped to his contacts and sent a message.

[Sapphire] New phone, who dis?

[Lazarus] You texted me, you weirdo

[Sapphire] Yeah, but you like it

[Lazarus] Just a little bit

[Sapphire] I’ll be home shortly and we can chat, okay? Text or talk, whatever you’re most comfortable with. Your choice

Not waiting for a response, Lance tucked his phone securely in the inner pocket of his jacket, frowning at the dark clouds that were gathering above him. October was turning out to be a stupidly cold month, but he was glad he lived somewhere there wasn’t any snow. He didn’t want to be faced with the prospect of having to store his bike for the winter.

The drive home took much too long, in Lance’s opinion, and he pushed into his apartment with a rather loud sigh. Silence greeted him and he was forever grateful for his ability to live alone. Higher level figure skating competitions meant money, and money meant a place to live away from prying eyes.

Jacket hung up, keys in their proper place on the table beside the front door, and boots on the rack, Lance opened his messages as he moved into the kitchen for something to drink.

[Lazarus] I’m going to admit that I’m absolutely terrified to call you

[Lazarus] I know you said you didn’t hate me, or find me gross

[Lazarus] And I know we’ve talked about pretty much everything under the sun

[Lazarus] But I don’t think any of the fetishes you’ve disclosed comes close to mine

[Lazarus] ...Saph…?

[Sapphire] Sorry love, I just got home. Can’t really text and drive, you know

[Lazarus] I appreciate you driving safely

[Sapphire] I prefer to live, thank you

[Sapphire] But you’re right, I don’t hate you, nor do I think you’re gross, or disgusting, or dirty, or shameful, or… any other word you can think of

[Lazarus] Please don’t be angry if I don’t believe you just yet

[Sapphire] What can I do to prove myself?

[Lazarus] Nothing I feel comfortable asking for...

[Sapphire] Do you want me to chug a bunch of water and then call you the next time I have to pee?

Lance didn’t bother waiting for a response as he pulled two bottles of water from his fridge, downing half of one almost immediately before carrying both into the living room with him. The brunette sprawled on his couch, sighing softly as the excitement of the day caught up with him. He was thankful he didn’t have practice today.

[Lazarus] ...actually...

[Sapphire] I can do that, love, if it makes you happy

[Sapphire] I mean, it’s just me, peeing in a toilet, it’s something I do multiple times a day

[Lazarus] ...yes please...

[Sapphire] Then I’ll start drinking all the water I can muster, and we can text until I’m ready, how about that?

Launching into a conversation about the cooler weather, and how the leaves were changing and looked very pretty, Lance continued to drink as much water as he could, as quickly as he dared. There was an offhanded comment about Lance’s job starting to kick into high gear (seeing as he had been skating all summer), and how Lazarus was just getting into the swing of things after enjoying a somewhat lazy summer. Everything felt so normal after the events earlier in the day and the world was calm once again.

*****

Lotor hadn’t meant to let his wet little fetish get out of hand like this, but two months after thinking he had ruined his relationship with his beloved Sapphire, the two had found themselves settling into a comfortable groove. It wasn’t something they indulged in on a regular basis - sometimes he was feeling particularly needy and made the request, and other times Sapphire would surprise him with a video, usually taken in a public place.

They had also been dabbling in desperation play, and that was what today’s video was all about. He wasn’t sure where his soulmate was that day, it certainly wasn’t his bathroom, which was Sapphire’s usual choice, but he knew that is also wasn’t planned.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Sapphire’s voice filtered through the headphones Lotor had placed over his ears. “I was working out and I just… I guess I’ve been drinking a lot more water lately and I wasn’t even thinking.”

Lotor held his phone in his non-dominant hand, letting the other slip into his baggy sweatpants. He had been about to change into his skating gear when he received the video from Sapphire and couldn’t make himself ignore it until after practice. There was still time, the blonde told himself as he slipped into one of the private stalls.

“I barely made it to the locker room.”

So that was where he was. Sapphire must have been at the gym instead of using the workout equipment he had at home. No wonder the desperation in his voice sounded so much more real.

“I don’t dare move another step. It’s already leaked out a little.”

The video was centered on the younger male’s crotch, and while he too was wearing sweat pants, they were light grey (as opposed to Lotor’s black) and indeed showed a wet spot where Sapphire hadn’t been able to hold it any longer. Lotor shoved the front of his own pants down, not wanting to make a mess in them as he quickly began stroking his thick cock - neither he nor Sapphire were going to last long.

“Oh… oh fuck… Laz… I… It’s coming…”

Sapphire’s hips gave a little buck and the wet spot grew, Sapphire’s groan filling Lotor’s ears and causing the blonde to bite back a matching groan of his own.

“Laz… please… I can’t hold it… please…”

Lotor’s hand moved quickly on his length, eyes glued to his phone screen as his soulmate lost control completely. The spread of his urine soaking his sweat pants and turning the light colored material dark was nearly enough to set Lotor off right then and there, but when Sapphire kept whimpering in a combination of embarrassment and pleasure, Lotor knew he was hooked. His tongue darted out to wet dry lips as his own hips rocked forwards, thrusting into his hand.

“Oh gods… Laz… there’s so much… It feels so good… so hot… I’m going to be caught, I just know it…”

Lotor knew that Sapphire was probably desperate to touch himself, the acting of holding it in for so longer before finally emptying ones bladder was more than enough to turn his beloved on, but Sapphire apparently didn’t have a hand available to do such things. That, or he was purposely denying himself, something that turned Lotor on all the more.

“I hope you enjoyed, love… I’m all wet and messy and now I have to figure out how to get out of this bathroom without anyone knowing what I did…”

Lotor shuddered and bit his lip roughly, hips snapping upwards into his hand as he came hard, cum splattering against the toilet in front of him. At least that was easier to clean than his pants, or the floor, or the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

“Happy birthday, my beloved.”

“Happy new year, my love,” Lance returned, sitting on his living room couch and watching the fireworks go off through the window. He and Lazarus had spent their new years on the phone with one another, making tentative plans to finally meet up, though it had quickly dissolved into phone sex. Now they relaxed into the bliss that came post-orgasm, midnight upon them, ringing in both the new year and Lance’s twentieth birthday.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Lance sighed happily, his free hand tucked behind his head as he thumbed his soulmark with a smile on his face.

“Soon, I promise,” Lazarus assured him. “I’ll be back in town in a week or two, depending on how things go, and we’ll finally meet.”

Lance couldn’t wait.

*****

Lotor swore that this was the best skate he had ever had, his movement feeling like silk, graceful, calm, and powerful, all wrapped into one. He had never felt better about a performance, his entire being feeling as though it was singing. Sure, his focus was on the competition, it had to be when one was moving across the ice at impressive speeds and jumping through the air, only to land on sharp, thin, blades. But in the back of his mind was the thought that he was finally going to get to meet his beloved Sapphire.

As the blonde took his final pose, and the music ended, all he could think about was having Sapphire standing at the ice rink boards, cheering him on at the next competition. He was sure he would skate even better with his soulmate watching him.

Taking a polite bow, as he did at the end of every skate, Lotor made his way off the ice, almost humming to himself. His good mood came to an abrupt end when Lance walked past him, the two glaring at one another.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that stumble when you did that triple axel,” Lance smirked. “Or should I say, attempted? Face it, old man, you’re past your prime. Leave the skating to us youngin’s.” Lotor clenched his fists at his sides, eyes narrowing.

“I’m going to make you eat your words, McClain,” he all but growled. “I look forward to seeing you fall. Break a leg, and I don’t mean that in the good luck sense.”

Both males stared each other down for several moments before Lance stepped onto the ice and Lotor moved to remove his skates. The blonde was currently number one on the leaderboard. Of course he was. That was where he belonged, after all.

Lotor didn’t even bother to watch Lance’s routine, taking a seat on a bench and working his skates off, wiggling his toes. He loved skating with all his being, but figure skates were cramped and his feet protested every time.

Needing to cool his head, and not wanting to be anywhere near the ice, the blonde headed into the hallway that lead to the locker rooms, knowing everyone else would be busy watching the competition. He had been first on the ice and there were plenty of men waiting to skate after him. Plus, the empty hallway made the perfect place to stretch his muscles and to cool down.

Only fifteen minutes into his stretching, Lotor glared as Lance entered the space. Apparently the brunette had the same idea and Lotor would have none of it. He was absolutely done with McClain’s attitude and seeing as there was no one around, he planned to make the younger male aware of his feelings.

“McClain!” he snapped, approaching the boy with a determined stride.

“Not now, Dhyzus,” Lance huffed, trying to step past the other man but Lotor seemed intent on blocking his path.

“Yes, now,” came the almost growled out response. “I’m fucking sick of your attitude.”

“Piss off.”

“I have absolutely had enough of you trash talking me at every turn,” Lotor continued, standing chest to chest with Lance.

“Get away from me, jackass,” Lance said as he tried to shove past once more. A startled gasp left his mouth as Lotor suddenly pinned him against the closest wall, the older male pinning both hands above his head as he glared at the brunette.

“I am NOT done with you, McClain. You are going to listen to me, and you are going to stop this shit or I’m going to break your goddamn face.”

“Get OFF ME!”

“Admit you’re being a total asshole!”

Lance struggled under Lotor’s grip, surprised that he was so strong. He also somewhat desperately pressed his thighs together, feeling his stomach clench. It had become almost normal for Lance to skate with a full bladder, the sensation turning him on and leading to some incredibly post-skate orgasms. What he hadn’t counted on was Lotor Dhyzus getting all up in his business.

“You need to let me the fuck go,” Lance almost stuttered, his voice betraying him as he squirmed. His performance outfit consisted of silky blue pants and a black top, nothing too flashy for a competition for points and not medals, but enough to draw attention and highlight his moves. It would also offer no protection from the pressure building in his bladder.

“You need to stop being a douche,” Lotor sneered, though his expression turned to something more akin to confusion as he watched Lance toss his head and squirm his lips. Soft blue eyes made their way down Lance’s body, taking in the sight of his thighs pressed together so intensely that his feet had turned inwards as well. Lance turned his face to the side, pressing it into his arm as his breath came out in soft pants, starting to lose the battle.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck… please…” he almost whined, realizing that there was no saving himself, not this time. The rest of his words slipped past his lips in a combined plea and a moan.

“Oh gods… Laz…”

Lotor’s eyes went wide as he watched the boy in front of him lose all control, wetting himself as the blonde continued to hold his wrists above his head. Lance moaned as the pressure eased and relief washed over him, among other things, still squirming his hips. He knew Lotor was watching him, and that was utterly humiliating, but he also knew he was going to get hard immediately. That just made things all the more worse.

As his stream tapered off and then finally stopped, leaving both men standing, sock footed, in a puddle of his urine, Lance clenched his eyes shut, unable to meet his rivals gaze. He felt Lotor’s hold on him weaken and then release, but it was the words that passed through the blonde’s lips that made him snap his attention around.

“...Saph…?”

*****

They hadn’t spoken in over a week. Neither had known what to say, what to do, when the realization had come crashing down over them after Lance had wet himself in the hallway of their last competition.

Hell, they hadn’t even stuck around for the awards ceremony, each of their managers making up excuses as to why their athletes hadn’t been able to attend.

Now Lotor stood in his kitchen, staring at his phone, an ache in his chest that just wouldn’t go away. No amount of running laps, no amount of sleep, made the pain go away. So this was the void that people talked about when they talked about having not met their soulmate yet. Or maybe this was because Lotor had found, and fallen in love with, his soulmate… only for the person to be revealed as his long time rival.

His rival who he had verbally assaulted.

His rival who had just been trying to get the the bathrooms, only to wet himself as Lotor laid into him.

His rival who was his soulmate.

His soulmate who hadn’t reached out and contacted him after the incident. Not that Lotor had tried, either. Communication went both ways, and right now it didn’t flow at all.

Who knew love could hurt so much.

*****

Lance considered dropping out of skating all together. Maybe he could get Hunk to find him a place on a hockey team… Though his slender body, despite being fit and toned, was not built for such a rough sport. Not at all.

Maybe he wanted that roughness.

Maybe he wanted the pain that came with being slammed into the boards, or getting into fights.

Maybe that pain would quell the ache in his chest, because he wasn’t sure how to handle it anymore.

Now, more than ever, he was glad he lived alone, because no matter how hard he tried, the tears came. Sometimes he would wake up with his pillow wet and throat raw from crying in his sleep. Other times he would be making a cup of tea and the emotions would hit him like a tidal wave, forcing a broken sob from his throat before he could stop it. That was how he had broken his favorite mug. It was like being kicked in the chest.

Lance desperately wanted to go back in time. Back to his birthday day, new years day, when the fireworks were going off and his heart was full of love. Back to when the warmth of his then unnamed soulmate’s voice washed over him and made him feel safe and warm.

But there was no going back, and he didn’t know how to handle it.

*****

“You look like shit, dude,” Hunk frowned when Lance approached the ice. He hadn’t seen or heard from his friend in over a week, despite trying to contact him several times. It wasn’t like Lance to skip ice times, or ignore texts and phone calls, and Hunk had been genuinely concerned. When tears began to fill Lance’s eyes Hunk knew something serious had gone down, quickly stepping off the ice and yanking his friend into his arms.

“What happened?” he asked, feeling Lance hide his face against his large chest. As the slender male began to tremble, breaking into sobs, Hunk worried that he was hurt. Large hands moved from Lance’s shoulders, down over his ribs, and ghosted over slender hips, wondering if he could feel whatever damage was causing his friend such pain.

“Lance, buddy, you need to tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” Hunk opted to get Lance to sit down, grabbing a towel from his nearby hockey bag and offering it out to his friend so he could dry his face. Not that the tears would stop.

With a voice broken up by gasps, sobs, and hiccups, Lance blurted out the entire story. Fetish included.

Hunk listened intently, rubbing Lance’s shoulder and reminding the brunette to breathe ever so often. He was honored that Lance trusted him enough to not only track Hunk down at the arena, but to share something to private with the other man. His heart ached for his friend, and as Lance finished his story, he once more took him into his arms and held him tightly.

“It’s going to be okay,” he tried to sooth the brunette, but he didn’t know if the words he spoke were true. He couldn’t imagine the conflict going on in Lance’s mind, or Lotor’s for that matter, knowing all too well how Lance felt about his rival.

“Did you bike here,” he asked, sitting back so he could see Lance’s face. When his friend shook his head in negative, he let out a relieved sigh.

“How about I take you home, yeah? We can order pizza, maybe watch a movie, talk about stupid shit?” He didn’t know what else to say, what else to offer. This wasn’t his area of expertise, not by a long shot. His soulmate had turned out to be a feisty computer genius who liked to share funny cat videos and drank way too much caffeine. They had been living together for over a year now and everything between them felt comfortable.

The same couldn’t be said for Lance and his soulmate. After months of hearing Lance rave and gush about the man known as Lazarus, Hunk had thought for sure things were going to be sunshine and rainbows, but clearly he had been wrong. It took the large male only a few minutes to remove his skates and gather his gear before he ushered Lance out towards his truck.

“I don’t want to go home…” Lance spoke softly, rubbing at his face, cheeks red from both the constant friction, and from crying. Home reminded him too much of Lazarus. Of Lotor. Of what they used to have. Home wasn’t a safe place anymore.

“Then you can come hang out with Pidge and me,” Hunk conceded, taking only a moment to text his girlfriend about the incoming situation before starting his truck. Lance could only nod weakly, putting on his seatbelt in a somewhat robotic fashion.

Pidge was waiting for them when Hunk pushed open the front door, concern etched on her face as her lover lead a dreadful looking Lance into their apartment. Directly Lance to the couch, Pidge swept around the apartment like a woman on a mission. She wrapped Lance up in a blanket and started making tea, sharing a concerned glance with her boyfriend.

“When was the last time he ate something? He looks sick,” she sighed, fingers tapping against the kitchen countertop.

“No idea, but I doubt it was anytime recently,” Hunk admitted. “He’s absolutely devastated by this.” Pidge knew the gist of the situation - Lance’s soulmate had turned out to be his rival, and something had gone on between them that resulted in the two cutting off communication. She wasn’t sure what could possibly be so bad that it triggered such a response in Lance, but she could tell that it was something private.

“Take him some tea and make sure you put a good spoonful of honey in it. Sugar isn’t the best idea, considering his state, but it should boost his levels while I make soup,” she instructed. Together she and Hunk would take care of Lance as best they could, but neither had an answer as to how to fix the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor rubbed a hand against his face as the upbeat sound of his phone ringing woke him only thirty minutes after he had finally managed to fall asleep. It wasn’t his usual ringtone, and his heart instantly began racing as he realized… it was Sapphire’s…

Lance’s, he reminded himself. Lance McClain. His rival. The bratty teenager (well, he was twenty now) who strived to make every competition a living hell.

Still, Lotor reached out and brought the phone close, considering declining the call before swiping his thumb and accepting it.

“Please don’t hang up,” Lance almost immediately begged, though his voice sounded just as broken as Lotor felt. It amazed him that the voice on the phone was so different from the voice in person, and it was the reason they hadn’t figured things out earlier.

“I know it’s two in the morning,” Lance continued and Lotor realized his voice sounded a tad distant, not in tone, but most likely because the brunette was on speaker with him. He could picture Lance in a similar position to his own, curled up in bed, desperately wishing for sleep.

“I’m sorry…” Lance’s voice cracked as the words left his lips, the younger male curled on his side and staring at the dimly lit screen of his phone as he let his heartbreak be heard.

“Sa-- Lance…”

“No, please, don’t call me that. That’s not my name. Not with you. Please.”

“Sapphire is the name of my soulmate,” Lotor spoke softly, following Lance’s lead and putting his phone on speaker, though he let it rest on his chest. “My soulmate isn’t… he wouldn’t…” The words caught in his throat and he wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. His soulmate isn’t Lance? Because that was absolutely who it was. His soulmate wouldn’t make rude comments and trash talk at every competition? Because he had, and it had been the final straw that had landed them in this position.

“Laz… please… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“That’s not my name,” Lotor repeated Lance’s words back to him, even if it hurt to do so.

“But you’re my Lazarus… My soulmate… My love…” Lance said weakly, and Lotor could hear his breath catch as emotions swirled within both of them. “I can’t take back what happened… but I know I can’t live without you in my life…”

“Destiny was wrong, Lance,” Lotor closed his eyes as he said this, the words making the void inside him feel so much bigger, hurt so much more. “Destiny made a mistake.”

“If… if that’s what you truly think… I’m sorry… I won’t contact you again… won’t bother you again… I won’t be a problem for you ever again… I love you, more than life itself… goodbye my love… my Laz…”

And like that, Lotor was left in the darkness.

*****

The reporters were sure worked into a frenzy when Lotor stepped into the ice arena for his next competition only a few days later, chin up, hair tied back in a high ponytail. People were whispering, pointing, but not at him, no, they were pointing at the list of competitors.

They were pointing to the thick red line that crossed out the only name that mattered.

Lance McClain.

Lance’s coach was fielding as many questions as he could, trying to assure the reporters that the withdrawal was only temporary, that his rising star of an athlete was just suffering from exhaustion and would return to the circuit as soon as he was able. He was working towards the olympics, after all, so quitting wasn’t an option.

Lotor’s stomach dropped as he realized what was happening.

This wasn’t temporary.

This was Lance’s promise to him.

‘I won’t be a problem for you ever again…’

As if the pain of losing ones soulmate wasn’t enough, Lotor felt so shameful for being the reason Lance had given up on his dream. He moved through the warm up motions purely thanks to muscle memory, barely aware of his coach chattering away about how, with McClain gone, Lotor was sure to take gold.

The blonde really didn’t remember much of the competition, though it was clear something was wrong when his performance landed him not first, not even second, but fifth place. FIFTH. The reporters had turned their attention to him now, wondering if this was the start of Lotor’s exit from the sport. It was his coach’s turn to assure reporters that Lotor was just a bit tired, the traveling had caught up with him, or perhaps he had caught some sort of cold. But Lotor couldn’t bring himself to stick around for the conversation, making a short but polite excuse about a headache before he all but bolted from the building, trusting his coach to bring his gear.

*****

The news came around midnight in the form of a phone call from a phone number Lotor didn’t recognize, the voice on the other end icy and sharp. The words made Lotor’s body numb, his mind race, and his heart practically stop.

Lance was in the hospital.

Lotor wondered just how much of that day he didn’t remember, because he was striding into the hospital emergency department without even realizing he had left his home. He sure hoped he had driven safely, even if he didn’t remember the route he had taken. A broad chested young man, probably Lance’s age, was waiting at the locked doors that lead into the area where emergency patients were held. He didn’t look impressed, strong arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

There were no words exchanged between the two of them as the man indicated to the nurses that Lotor was the one he was waiting for, a buzzing noise indicating the doors being unlocked before he was silently instructed to go inside. Lotor wondered how this man knew him, before internally facepalming - he was a world class skater, and one with an incredibly unique name. He was easy to recognize.

The blonde was lead to the furthest room, but before he could enter, the large man stood nearly chest to chest with the slender athlete, eyes narrowed.

“If you hurt him, I will end you.” It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise, and Lotor knew this without even knowing who the person threatening him was. Pulling the curtain to the side, Lotor was allowed access while the man in question remained in the hallway, though the room wasn’t empty. A petite young woman sat beside the medical bed, short hair messy, holding the hand of a sleeping Lance.

Pidge’s attention turned towards the white blonde male who had entered and her face took on the same steely gaze that her boyfriend had given Lotor only moments before. Moving to her feet she, despite her small stature, backed Lotor against the wall.

“I know you’re responsible for this,” she hissed, keeping her voice low. “I also know he didn’t mean to take so many pills. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to stop crying, just for a little while. He tried to fix this and you pushed him away, even though I know your heart was breaking just as much as his was. You are incredibly fucking lucky that he was staying with us and we found him in time.” There was nothing more to be said, though Pidge made the ‘I’m watching you’ motion with her fingers before leaving Lotor alone.

Lotor turned his attention to where Lance lay on the bed, the brunette settled on his side with his eyes closed, breathing slow and steady. A bottle of activated charcoal slurry sat on the bedside table, kept close at hand, just in case, and an impressively (and rather intimidatingly) large IV ran into his hand. He hadn’t seen Lance since the incident, since they had been happy and so very in love, but now, weeks later, he could see the damage their fight had caused.

Lance wasn’t a big man to begin with, figure skaters never were, but the effects of very little eating and severe emotional distress had taken its toll on his once fit body. Lotor carefully sat down in the chair Pidge had recently vacated, a tentative hand reaching out to touch Lance’s, though he stopped at the last moment.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling the regret wash over him as he saw Lance, his soulmate, his Sapphire, laying broken on the bed. Holding his hand wouldn’t cut it, wouldn’t be enough, not in his opinion, so with careful movements, Lotor arranged himself on the bed, laying face to face with the man he had fallen in love with. He would stay there for as long as it took for Lance to wake up again.

*****

“Laz…”

Lotor’s eyes snapped open, unaware he had even fallen asleep. The older male shifting back ever so slightly so he could peer down at the brunette who was tucked under his chin, his arm tightening slightly around Lance’s slender waist.

“I’m here, my beloved Sapphire,” he spoke softly.

“I… I think I really fucked up, Laz…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lotor soothed, letting his hand stroke over Lance’s lower back in a gentle motion. “You’re okay now, that’s all that matters.”

“It just hurt so much,” Lance mumbled, and Lotor could feel tears beginning to soak through the thin material of the t-shirt he was wearing.

“I know… I’m sorry I caused you so much pain…”

“It wasn’t your fault. I did this to us. I broke us. I’m such an asshole, you were right.” Lance’s voice was thick with emotion as he curled the fingers of his non-IV bearing hand in Lotor’s shirt, holding onto him as though he expected the blonde to flee.

“I wasn’t any better,” Lotor admitted, unable to stop himself as he pressed a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “You tried to apologize and I pushed you away. That was unfair of me, and I regret ever making you hurt the way I did.”

“We’re shitty soulmates, aren’t we?”

“We’re a bit broken, yes, but if we’re willing, we can fix things. We can go back to the way it was, just a bit wiser. And a lot stronger.”

When Lance lapsed into silence once more, Lotor was sure he had fallen back asleep. While it was most likely the residual effects of the sleeping pills, and no doubt a cocktail of fluids and painkillers, Lotor wanted to believe it was the relief that came from being held in the arms of his soulmate. He would admit, if only to himself, that holding Lance and making plans to fix their budding relationship had eased the ache inside his chest. It was a sign that they were making the right choices, even if the path to said choices had been nothing short of devastating.

Pidge and the large male Lotor would soon come to know as Hunk stepped into the room, watching Lotor with a cautious gaze, Hunk carrying a tray containing four large to-go cups of tea. Lotor lifted his head just a little, his hand still stroking over Lance’s lower back.

“Come have some tea,” Pidge sighed. “And we can have a chat about this… predicament.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor couldn’t remember a time when there had been this many reporters at a competition that was considered small, or minor, but he knew why they were there. The white blonde twenty six year old had let it slip on social media that he was going to be making an announcement at the competition, triggering the intense media response.

“You’ve got them positively aflutter,” Lance teased, the two entering the arena side by side, fingers laced together. This would be Lance’s first competition after his brief ‘holiday’ from skating, returning just in time to re-enter the spring circuit. It was only by Lotor’s urging that he had returned at all, his lover insisting he make at least one final attempt to make the olympic team.

“Pretty sure it’s the fact we’re holding hands, you wiener,” Lotor grinned at him, swinging their hands openly.

“We could have kept it a secret, you know.”

“Why would we? You’re my soulmate, me beloved, and I’m not ashamed of it.”

“Oh gods, the cheese,” Lance wrinkled his nose as though it bothered him, but both men knew that it made his stomach do flipflops.

“I should make the announcement before everyone starts setting up,” Lotor sighed, running a hand through his long, loose hair. Lance smiled, setting his bag on the floor before he lifted his hands and raked his fingers though Lotor’s hair, gently pulling it back into a ponytail. In the time since they had properly came together, Lance had made sure to always have a hair tie on his person at all times, usually on his wrist. He ignored the cameras as they flashed around them, lost in the tender moment he was sharing with the man his heart belonged to.

Truly belonged to.

“We’re going to be all over the gossip magazines, brat,” Lotor smiled at Lance.

“Perhaps we should quell the gossip and make it more official?” Not allowing Lotor to respond, Lance curled his arms around Lotor’s neck and stepped close, pressing their lips together. Both their eyes fluttered closed as they enjoyed the moment just long enough to make people whisper among themselves before Lance broke away, trailing his hands down over Lotor’s back. For only a brief moment he allowed his fingers to press into the dip of his lower back, directly over his soulmark, bringing forth a soft gasp from his lover. Followed by a half-hearted glare.

“Tease.”

“You love it.”

“I love you, yes,” Lotor sighed. The older man brushed his fingers over Lance’s cheek before finally making his way to the table that had been set up for his announcement. There was no time for Lance to linger, needing to change into his performance outfit and start warming up. Besides, he already knew what Lotor was announcing.

Lotor Dhyzus was officially retiring from competition figure skating, effective immediately. He wouldn’t comment about his plans for the future, nor would he say anything more than ‘Yes, he’s my soulmate’ when questioned about his sudden, unexpected, relationship with his well known rival, Lance McClain.

*****

“You know, I could get used to this,” Lance was almost bouncing on his toes as he and Lotor walked the now empty hallway that lead to the locker rooms.

“What, winning easily because your biggest competition has retired?” Lotor teased, resulting in a playful shove from his lover.

“No, jerk,” Lance said, leaning close and brushing his lips against Lotor’s ear. “I could get used to competing with a load of your cum in my ass.” Lotor’s eyes widened and he stopped abruptly, twisting to stare at the brunette.

“I thought you took care of that!”

“Oh, I did,” Lance licked his lips. “I plugged the leak.” Despite being alone, or at least assuming they were alone, Lotor grabbed Lance’s hand once more and all but drug him into one of the accessible bathrooms. As the door clicked closed behind them, Lotor was caught off guard as Lance pinned him against said door, forcing a thigh between his older lover’s legs.

“F-fuck… Lance…” Breath knocked out of him slightly, Lotor’s words came out in a puff of air, squirming as he felt Lance lift his arms above his head and pin them there with one hand. For a moment his memory flashed back to the moment they had discovered each other, something they had never spoken of since agreeing to try again, but when Lance nuzzled at his neck, he groaned.

“I know what you’re thinking,” the brunette mumbled, nipping at soft skin before quickly soothing the mark with his tongue. “That’s in the past. Right now all I want you to think about is how I’m going to pin you against this door and fuck you.” Lotor moaned at the suggestion, wiggling his fingers against the hand that held his wrists, not that he was fighting all that hard. Lance’s free hand slid down Lotor’s chest and worked at the button on his fitted jeans, fumbling on purpose in an effort to tease his mate.

“You’re a horrible soulmate,” Lotor gasped, rocking his hips as his pants were shoved down around his thighs.

“Pretty sure you started it,” Lance shot back, releasing Lotor’s hands so he could spin his lover around. The sound of skin on skin filled the room, and Lotor hissed against the sting of where Lance’s hand had connected with his bare skin.

“You are nothing more than a pain in my ass.”

“Oh, I’m about to be,” Lance grinned, using one hand to spread Lotor’s firm cheeks open while the other teased a finger against his tight entrance. “This is going to be a little rough, not going to lie.”

“I trust you,” Lotor let his head hang forward, hips pushing backwards as he heard Lance slick his fingers with as much saliva as he could muster. Both moaned as once finger breached his body, Lance pressing close and peppering the back of Lotor’s neck with soft kisses. He knew he should have just allowed his lover to take him instead, considering his body was more than ready after being filled with a butt plug and lubed with Lotor’s cum from that morning, but he wanted this. Almost desperately.

Moans filled the bathroom as Lance did his best to prepare Lotor for what was coming, spreading his own pre-cum over his aching length which protruded from his open fly, hoping it would aid his entrance. As he guided himself inside, slowly and as gently as he could, he allowed one hand to slip under the back of Lotor’s shirt so he could once more press against his soulmark.

“Lance, please…” the blonde groaned low in his throat, willing his body to relax and open up to the cock he had quickly grown addicted to. The pair had been switching back and forth for the last month, ever since their first time, and neither had any inclination to settle on a strict top or bottom title.

“Almost there, love. Almost there.”

“You’re just so long… So deep inside me…”

“You’re just incredibly tight,” Lance smiled, nipping soft skin once again, loving the gasps Lotor let out. Considering their less than adequate lubrication situation, both knew they should move slowly, but the desperation building inside them wouldn’t allow for that. Continuing to press his thumb against the pressure point under the beautiful snowflake soulmark, Lance’s other hand gripped his lover’s hip. He loved the way Lotor clenched around him, tight passage fluttering around his length as they acclimated to one another, feeling himself leaking heavily into the welcoming body.

“You take me so well, love,” the brunette praised, slowly withdrawing and watching Lotor squirm as emptiness overtook him, only to thrust forward quickly and fill him once more, drawing a loud moan.

“I love having you inside me,” Lotor choked out, pressing his hips backwards once again, aching to have Lance fill him over and over.

“And I love being inside you.”

No more words were exchanged between the two, the two lovers focussing on the pleasure they gained from coming together, even in an arena bathroom. Their moans mingled together as Lance plunged repeatedly into Lotor’s willing body, blue eyes watching eagerly as he fucked into his lover with increasing speed and force. He loved watching his cock disappear into Lotor, loved the way his lover shoved his hips back and begging for more, even when they were both losing their minds. Just like Lotor loved the burn from the substandard lube, though Lance’s pre-cum was certainly helping with that. He loved how his lover reached almost impossibly deep inside him, reaching depths no previous lover ever had, and creating sensations that had him leaking heavily all over the floor under them.

The frantic passion and risky nature of the situation drove them towards their release at a much faster speed than either had anticipated. Lance pressed his body closer, long, hard thrusts turning into slower, deeper movement, almost grinding himself into Lotor’s sweet spot.

“I’m going to cum inside you,” he panted, tightening his grip on Lotor’s pale hip and yanking his lover back against him.

“I want it!” Lotor cried out, voice breaking. “Cum inside me!”

And then they were crashing over the edge, hips pressed tightly together as Lance came with frantic thrusts of his hips, thick seed flooding into his lover. Lotor’s name slipped past his lips as he pushed himself as deeply as possible, giving the blonde everything he had, and more. He could feel every spasm of Lotor’s greedy passage as his lover milked his cock, Lotor’s own length stroked to completion by a pale hand, leaving an impressive mess on the wood of the door.

Lotor knew his hips would be bruised before the night came to an end, feeling Lance force his grip to relax so he could brace his arm over his lover’s shoulder, panting heavily. His thumb continued to stroke over his soulmark, sending soft flits of pleasure up his spine. The blonde leaned back into Lance, reaching behind himself to seek out the matching soulmark at the base of Lance’s skull, returning the gentle touches.

“I love you, my Lazarus…” Lance whispered, chin resting on Lotor’s shoulder and lips kissing through his shirt.

“And I love you, my beloved Sapphire…”

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
